descensumroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Gray
All that I have seen on this sorry excuse for a planet is the inconsequential lives of those who inhabit, who cry and feel sorry for themselves instead of making everything better for themselves . . . I make things so much more better for myself, I know how to do things other assholes can't. Victor Atticus Gray 'is a demigod born the son of Eirene, the Goddess of Peace, and the grandson of Zeus and Themis. He is also an outcast, due to his rebellious ways. BIOGRAPHY ''Origins Victor was born into royalty on September 5 1987. The son of Eirene, the Goddess of Peace, and the grandson of Zeus, the king of the Greek Gods, and Themis, an ancient Greek Titaness, big things were expected from the demigod. However, things didn't go as planned for the family when, by the age of thirteen, Victor began acting out. Raised in Athens, Greece, everyone knew Victor's name. Having hit puberty, he quickly gained a reputation when he constantly ran amok, disturbing the public by tagging areas in the city, committing crimes such as theft, arson, and indecent exposure. By the time he reached the age of sixteen, Zeus had given up hope on Victor finding his way with a moral backbone and instead of aiding him in seek help, disowned and banished him from Greece. Adventures of New York When he left his hometown, Victor moved to New York, United States, where he discovered an underground nightclub. There, he began a social life as a punk rocker (despite the fact he knew nothing about music nor how to play an instrument). Luck was in his favour, however, when his first live performance saw him remember his lyrics to perfection, delivering his lines in the style of a professional lead singer. This caused the formation of his band, Hell Mouth, and also kickstarted his dark descent into substance abuse. By thirty, Victor was addicted to subscription drugs, marijuana, cocaine, and alcohol. Spending weekends performing and weekdays on major benders, the damage to his body eventually became too much which resulted in an OD. However, a miracle was granted when he survived his OD, which in theory should have killed him by the time he made it to the ER. When he woke up, Victor came to discover that he was immortal—an trait he didn't have before. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION Victor's dark blue hair was originally a lighter shade of brown. His raggedy and sleepless state, however, stayed in tact, especially into his late thirties. He tends to wear dark clothes, reminiscent of his depressed and rebellious nature, to which he claims isn't apart of his oblique attitude. Victor, when performing, may also choose to wear eyeliner and other feminine products, drawing inspiration from idols such as David Bowie, Stevie Nicks, and other musical icons. SKILLS AND ABILITIES * '''Superhuman Strength — Victor mainly showcases this ability in moments of rage or when he's on a bender. * Superhuman Speed — Also showcased in moments of substance abuse, especially with Victor's use of cocaine. He prefers this ability, as well as Electrokinesis, due to its euphoric sensation. * '''Electrokinesis — '''When performing, Victor's set tends to flare up, shooting sparks onto the stage. This is caused by the manipulation of electrical currents and static electricity. CHARACTER FACTS * Victor, despite not liking labels, is theoretically defined as pansexual. * Though he is a heavy drug abuser, one of Victor's irrational fears is needles. Other irrational fears also include sharks, birds, and attics. * He can be very sociable but tends to weird people out. * Behind his tough exterior, Victor can be sensitive, sad, and lonely. He generally uses his use of substance abuse to shut that part of him off.